DESCRIPTION (taken from application) The basic philosophy of our training program in dermatology is to provide the most outstanding experience at the postdoctoral level in basic and clinical research relating to the skin. The strength of this program resides in its faculty, all of whom have extensive NIH grant support, many of whom are among the world's scientific leaders in their fields, and who possess fundamental expertise in diverse biological problems ranging from matrix metalloproteinases, connective tissue structural proteins, cell-fate choices in development, desmosome structure, genetics, endothelial cell biology, macrophage function, tumor biology, and mechanisms of gene expression. The areas under investigation in our laboratories require diverse scientific approaches involving recombinant DNA technology, the development of 'knockout' and transgenic mice, gene regulation and sequencing, cell culture, enzymology, immunohistochemistry, in situ hybridization, and protein chemistry (protein structure, peptide synthesis, and crystallography), enabling a trainee to acquire the breadth of knowledge to pursue the best biologic problem in the most creative manner. Furthermore, several of our trainees elect to perform their postdoctoral fellowships in non-dermatology research laboratories in the basic science departments of Washington University School of Medicine. This provides access for such individuals to an even larger group of world-class scientists. These trainees work at the forefront of a basic problem with eventual applications to dermatology. There are weekly research seminars and journal clubs presented by our department as well as seminars offered several times a week by the Division of Biological and Biomedical Sciences of the medical school, which add to the trainees' educational experience. In general, the program is of 3 years duration and is aimed at training promising physicians and Ph.D.'s for careers in academic dermatology. Support is requested for 5 postdoctoral trainees and one predoctoral trainee. Candidates are selected from our clinical training program and/or from applicants applying directly to our research program. Criteria for selection include high academic performance, letters of recommendation, curriculum vitae, and most of all, a strong commitment to an academic career in dermatology. This program is intended to continue the training of our specialty's future basic scientists and academicians with unwavering commitment and relentless vigor.